


You Didn't Have To

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: It's been a long, long day for Chichi. All she wants is a little rest and relaxation, but she gets so much more.





	You Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is my first post on Ao3, but a really old work of mine. I'm going through all of my older works from my time on FFN and editing (God, so much editing, who let me write what I did.) since I'm much older and somewhat wiser. 
> 
> I have some new works in the making, but for now, I hope everyone enjoys this fluffy little one shot!

 

It had been a long day at the supermarket and all Chichi wanted to do was go home and relax! She could see herself drawing a nice bath, relaxing with some ice cream…

The second she steps through the door though, that dream will be shattered. Goten will be yelling that he needs some new toy that Trunks got. Gohan will either be fussing about Goten being annoying or the fact that he can't see Videl this weekend. (He thought he could get away with a 'B.' Heh. She showed him!) Then, there was Goku...

She sighed deeply. Her overgrown child would definitely be asking where dinner was. That was his number one question... Not, "How are you honey?" Or "Is there anything I can get for you?" No... It was "Hey Chi? When's dinner gonna be ready?" Some days she just wanted to punch his face in!

She noted with a frown that today was one of those days. Pulling up outside the house, she heard nothing. Not. One. Sound. They were waiting. All of them were probably just sitting right inside the door on the couch just waiting for the door to open. Then, they were gonna pounce. Like tigers... Hungry tigers! With a shaking hand, she picked up the few bags she had and slowly crept around to the back of the house. Ever so quietly, she slunk in the backdoor and set the bags on the counter. Still no sound... She prepared herself for the worst, took a deep breath, and stepped into the doorway. When nothing attached itself to her leg, she cracked one eye open. What she saw made her eyes widen.

There was nothing. No arguing little boys. No complaining husband. Nothing! She couldn't help but allow a small smile to pass over her lips. For the first time in a long time, there was peace in her house. But... Something wasn't right. Immediately her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. One question entered her mind;

_ “Where Are They...?” _

If they weren't messing up the living room or arguing within earshot... Where did they go to? She was getting to the bottom of this one way or another! Quietly, she started up the stairs and down the hall. The way she was sneaking around it reminded her of an American spy movie she had seen once. The thought made her smile but it quickly dropped when she reached her sons' door. She gently grasped the door handle, trying not to make a sound. Once she had the door knob, she quickly... Flung it open! 

"Ah ha!"

She found nothing...

Frowning, she quietly continued her trek down the hallway. Stopping outside her bedroom door she planned on finding the most probable source; her husband. Following the same procedure as before, she turned up the same results as before.

Nothing.

Now this was getting a little monotonous. Nobody, no messes, no noise. As much as she loved it, it was starting to worry her! Maybe that had been injured! Or... Or.. AH! What if one of their old foes had come back and attacked them! She quickly checked any hiding spot she could find and, still turning up nothing, trudged back to the living room. Well, they were gone... She flopped down in the big rocking chair at the end of the coffee table to go over the facts.

One: The kids were gone. 

Two: The house was spotless; no captives. 

Three: There was a note on the coffee table. 

Four. Her husb- 

There's a note on the coffee table! Chichi sat forward so fast she almost fell out of the chair. Grabbing the note, she took a deep breath and unfolded it.

_ 'Dear Chichi, _

_ I cleaned house today! Well... Gohan helped me clean... The house is clean just for you! I'm taking the kids sparring for a bit then maybe to visit your dad. He hasn't seen them in a while right? Be back later so just stay home and relax. _

_ Love, Goku and the kids.' _

Chichi smiled brightly, folded the not back up, and slipped it into one of her dress pockets. She wanted to save this note forever. It was the first really big thing that Goku had ever done for her! Well, along with the kids' help, but still! This was pretty damn special! She snuggled back into the chair cushions and sighed deeply. Closing her eyes, she began to think of all the other minuscule things her wonderful husband and precious children had done for her over the years. The list, although pretty long, didn't get very far on account of the fact Chichi fell asleep. 

\---

About an hour later, Chichi was awoken by the smell of food... Seafood... She could make out the smells of all her favorite foods; sweet and sour shrimp, crab rolls, and was that kalimari? Smiling a little, eyes still closed, she began to wonder  _ “When did Gohan learn to cook seafood?" _

But there was still this little panicked voice in the back of her head screaming.  _ “He never did! And he's out with Goku and Goten! Wake up!”  _

Chichi's eyes flew open and what she saw made her gasp. The coffee table was laden with all her favorite foods. Granted, there was more than she could eat but still! Food was food! Just then, her stomach decided to growl. She hadn't eaten all day and these smells were really starting to get to her...

"Wow! And I thought I was hungry!" She heard a soft voice come from ahead of her followed by a soft chuckle. Looking up to the door frame she was met with the boyish face of her husband. In one hand he held two glasses, in the other a bottle of champagne. Finally she found her voice. 

"G.. Goku, did you cook all this..?" He looked horrified at just the mere thought of it. 

"Of course not! But, I did go and get it." He smiled and made his way over to the table.

"Take-out! The best invention in the world!" Chichi laughed and took the glass he offered her. 

"Sweetie, what's all this about? I mean, it's not anyone's birthday. And there's no anniversaries right now..." She sat forward trying to think of what the occasion was. Her husband was never this romantic, I mean he put  _ candles _ out for goodness sake! Goku sat and couldn't help but laugh a little at her thinking face. When she tried to figure hard stuff out she looked funny in his opinion. Placing his much larger hand over her frail, porcelain like hand, he smiled softly.

"Chichi, I'm doing all this for you just because. You do all the stuff you do because you love us. Let me prove my love for you now." By the end of his little speech, she had tears welling in her eyes. Goku smiled softly and kissed her hand as Chichi nodded her approval. She didn't think she could speak because, once again!, he had rendered her speechless.

Goku turned to face the food in front of them and Chichi followed suit. However, she paused just before digging in to look over and see her husband pouring the champagne for her and  _ then _ his own. Chichi smiled brightly. If this was a dream, she planned to savor every minute of it.

Approximately forty-five minutes later, she was being nudged out of the house wearing a blindfold. 

"Goku, where are we going?" She questioned the over-excited man behind her and laughed when he simply shushed her. They hadn't really had much couple time since Gohan was a tiny baby and boy had she missed this so much! She didn't realize just how much until tonight.

Finally, they came to an abrupt stop and she heard him run a bit ahead of her. Thinking it was ok, she nudged up the edge of the blindfold only to feel her husband push it back down. 

"Ah ah ah! Don't touch until I say Chi!" She had to laugh again! He sounded so much like Goten when someone messed up on one of the rules of his made-up games.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably two minutes, he took the blindfold off for her. Her gasp was all her needed to know he had done good. The out door bath was bubbling, surrounded by rose petals and candles. He even had a bottle of her favorite wine and wine glass out there for her! Chichi turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his forehead down to hers so they were almost nose to nose, too. 

"Goku... You didn't have to-" Her sentence was silence by a pair of warm lips covering her own. Goku pulled back and smiled brightly.

"I didn't have to do that either... But I wanted to." They both smiled as she slid her arms from around his neck.

"Now! I want you to soak. I have to go in to do one more thing... So just.. Relax!" He kissed her on the cheek, smiled once more, and started in. She laughed and got out of her clothes, gently folding them and putting them into a pile. When she was only in her matching pink bra and panties, she stepped into the tub. 

She slid into the water and sighed, grabbing the already poured glass of wine. Life was good... She laid her head back and set the glass beside her on the little soap bar ledge. She tipped her head back to gaze at the beautiful night sky.

\---

Goku walked out in a pair of midnight blue shorts. He had everything all planned out. Both of the kids were over at Capsule Corps. They had a long day sparring and were exhausted so they stayed the night with Vegeta and Trunks. Just as planned. He had just covered the bedroom with rose petals and candles. Roses all over the bed... A trail leading from the door... Romantic and beautiful beyond words! Again; just as planned. Goku had a long and romantic night planned for he and his gorgeous wife... Smiling to himself, he turned the corner and feasted his eyes upon...

His sleeping Amazon Princess... Chichi had fallen asleep in the tub looking at the stars. Goku smiled softly and walked around next to her. He gently gathered her up in his arms, being sure not to wake her, and flared his ki just a bit to dry Chichi off. This was not according to plan, but he could cope. The walk in the house and up to the room was fine. The only problem was getting in the bed past all the rose petals! 

"Maybe I had too many rose petals..." He whispered to himself. Just as Goku was pulling the blankets up, Chichi blinked sleepily. She saw Goku brushing rose petals off his side of the bed and crawling up to lay beside her. She smiled sleepily.

“I woke up when you pulled the blankets up." She whispered quietly. He nodded in understanding and pulled her tired figure up next to him. Suddenly, a thought hit her. 

"Goku..?" She continued on when she heard a sleepy-ish sounds she presumed as a 'huh?' 

"Did you carry me all the way up here while I was sleeping?" 

"Uh-huh." She heard his confirmation and turned her head up to face him. 

"Goku, you didn't have to do that. You could have woken me up.” He smiled and kissed her nose.

“But I wanted to." She smiled back and snuggled into his chest, soon asleep from the warmth radiating off her sleepy Saiyan. Goku smiled into her hair and sighed sleepily one more time. It wasn't exactly as planned but in his opinion, the whole day went much better. All the stuff he did? To make Chichi happy. He knew he didn't have to.

But he wanted to.


End file.
